The field of this invention relates to reporting systems and more particularly to an information collecting system for disclosing of pertinent information to a particular individual on traffic conditions within a particular geographical zone.
Within any reasonably sized city, traffic conditions are important to any motor vehicle operator in order to avoid traffic jams and minimize time spent in operation of the motor vehicle. In order to avoid any traffic jam or traffic slowdown, advance warning is required so the individual can plan on avoiding the area where the undesirable traffic situation exists. Presently, the way an undesirable traffic situation is detected is when the individual comes upon the situation. At that time, it is hoped that the individual can change his or her direction of movement in order to bypass this undesirable traffic situation. One of the principle reasons that such undesirable traffic situations occur is due to accidents.
Another way to assist operators of motor vehicles in knowing about traffic conditions is through the use of radio traffic reports. Within cities of any significant size, at least one or more radio stations will give out reports on traffic at regular intervals during peak traveling hours. Generally this is in the early morning hours and in the late afternoon hours. These traffic reports are created by radio station personnel who are in motor vehicles themselves or other personnel who are in helicopters or airplanes. Also, these reports take into consideration police reports as well as reports from individuals that are kind enough to report an undesirable traffic situation to the radio station.
Although these reports can be quite helpful to individual operators of motor vehicles, for the most part such reports are "spotty". It appears that generally these reports are to provide entertainment more than actually providing significant useful information to operators of motor vehicles.
It is believed that there is a need to provide a comprehensive traffic reporting system such that any operator of a motor vehicle can immediately receive an updated accurate report on traffic conditions concerning any particular zone of an overall geographical area of the city. It is also believed that to the present day there has not been utilized such an automated system within any city in the entire world.